Até que a Doença nos Separe
by FireKai
Summary: O Kai vai ao médico e descobre que tem uma doença muito grave. Será que tem tempo para fazer tudo o que quer? Kai x Hilary, Oneshot. Fic dedicada a HikariTenchi


**Nota do autor: As personagens de Beyblade não me pertencem. Esta fic é Kai x Hilary. Se não gostam do par, não leiam. Se gostam ou não têm nada contra o par, boa leitura.**

**P.S: Toda a parte médica da fic não é para ser levada totalmente a sério como se fosse na vida real, porque eu não sou nenhum médico e não percebo nada deste tipo de doenças. Esta fic é dedicada à HikariTenchi por ser sempre simpática nas várias reviews que me envia.**

Há alguns dias atrás, o Kai tinha-se queixado de que andava com dores de cabeça. A princípio ninguém ligou muito, porque não era nada demais.

Mas parecia que as dores de cabeça estavam cada vez a ficar mais fortes e, quando um dia, o Kai cancelou uma sessão de treino, os outros aperceberam-se finalmente de que algo de grave se passava.

O Kai nunca cancelava um treino, chovesse ou fizesse sol. Então, com muita insistência dos outros Blade Breakers, o Kai foi fazer exames médicos e nesse dia ele iria recebê-los.

O Kai não queria que os outros Balde Breakers fossem com ele até ao consultório do médico, porque eles tinham a mania de exagerar e dramatizar as coisas, por isso não os tinha avisado de que iria receber os resultados desses exames nesse dia.

"Pode entrar, o médico está à sua espera." - disse a enfermeira, aproximando-se do Kai.

O Kai murmurou um obrigado muito vago e dirigiu-se à porta do gabinete do médico. Depois de alguns cumprimentos, o Kai sentou-se numa cadeira e o médico começou a falar.

"Já tenho aqui os resultados dos seus exames." - disse o médico.

"Eu sei, foi por isso que me mandou chamar." - disse o Kai, de um modo enfático. - "E afinal, há razão para eu ter estas dores de cabeça ou não?"

"Há." - respondeu o médico.

"Então o que é que eu tenho?" - perguntou o Kai.

"Infelizmente não tenho boas notícias para lhe dar." - respondeu o médico.

"Vá, diga lá o que é que eu tenho de uma vez." - disse o Kai, começando a ficar impaciente.

"Com os exames que lhe fizemos, descobrimos que tem um tumor no cérebro." - disse o médico.

"E?"

"E isso é muito grave."

"Quais são as consequências?" - perguntou o Kai. - "Vou ter muitas vezes estas dores de cabeça?"

"Sim, irá ter mais dores de cabeça, mas o verdadeiro problema é que se o tumor alastrar mais, você pode morrer."

"Então estou em risco de morrer, é isso?"

"Sim."

"Mas, mais ou menos, quanto tempo de vida tenho até que, possivelmente, o tumor alastre e me mate?" - perguntou o Kai.

"Não lhe posso dizer isso agora. Mandei analisar mais pormenorizadamente os seus exames e amanhã a análise já estará pronta."

"Não respondeu ao que eu perguntei." - disse o Kai.

"Bem... é que... você pode morrer em qualquer instante." - disse o médico.

"Então, posso estar morto daqui a um minuto, ou dois, ou três?" - perguntou o Kai.

"Exacto ou pode viver mais dez ou vinte anos." - respondeu o médico. - "É tudo muito difícil de prever agora. Volte cá amanhã."

"Se ainda estiver vivo." - disse o Kai.

O médico ficou um pouco atrapalhado com esta frase e depois de cumprimentar o médico e pagar a consulta, o Kai saiu do consultório.

¬¬ Podia morrer a qualquer momento, que óptima perspectiva!

Mas se ele amanhã podia estar morto, então tinha de aproveitar ao máximo este dia, nem que tivesse de se comportar contrariamente a tudo o que tinha sido toda a sua vida.

Ele dirigiu-se até ao dojo do avô do Tyson. Certamente os outros estariam lá. Quando o Kai lá chegou, o Tyson e a Hilary estavam à porta.

"Ah, olá Kai." - disse o Tyson.

"Sentes-te bem hoje?" - perguntou a Hilary.

"Sim, eu estou bem. Obrigado por perguntares Hilary." - disse o Kai, passando pela Hilary e pelo Tyson e entrando no dojo.

A Hilary e o Tyson ficaram em estado de choque.

"Foi impressão minha ou ele agradeceu-te mesmo?" - perguntou o Tyson.

"O Kai a ser bonzinho, devo estar a sonhar." - disse a Hilary.

O Tyson e a Hilary seguiram o Kai até ao centro do dojo. Quando lá chegaram, o Kai deu os bons dias ao Ray, ao Max e ao Kenny, que também ficaram a olhar fixamente para o Kai.

"Tens a certeza que te sentes bem Kai?" - perguntou a Hilary.

"Pareces um pouco estranho." - disse o Max.

"Que tal se fossemos a um parque de diversões?" - perguntou o Kai.

"Um parque de diversões?" - perguntou o Tyson.

"Sim." - disse o Kai.

"Tu queres ir a um parque de diversões Kai?" - perguntou o Kenny.

"Quero." - respondeu o Kai.

"Ok, ele ficou maluco." - disse a Dizzi.

Mesmo assim, depois de muita insistência por parte do Kai, eles cederam e todos foram até ao parque de diversões.

"Onde queres ir agora Kai?" - perguntou o Ray, depois de eles já terem comido algodão doce, andado nos carrinhos de choque e também depois de terem jogado alguns jogos nas várias barraquinhas que havia por ali.

"Quero ir à cabana dos horrores." - respondeu o Kai.

"Ah, eu acho que fico cá fora." - disse o Kenny.

"Estás com medo Kenny?" - perguntou o Kai.

"Claro que não, apenas tenha coisas para fazer." - mentiu o Kenny. - "Vão lá vocês, divirtam-se."

"Está bem." - disse o Kai, começando a caminhar até à cabana dos gritos.

Os outros seguiram-no rapidamente. Quando chegaram à cabana dos gritos, eles compraram cinco bilhetes e entraram.

"Uau, da última vez que vim aqui não haviam carris." - disse o Tyson.

"Agora é mais parecido com o comboio fantasma." - disse a Hilary.

"Vamos lá!" - disse o Kai.

Os cinco amigos subiram para o comboio e ele começou a mover-se. Apareceram fantasmas, monstros e tudo o mais para os assustar. O Ray e o Max pareciam não ser afectados por nada daquilo.

O Tyson gritava como se o estivessem a matar. A Hilary tinha-se escondido atrás do Kai e tapava os olhos e o Kai ria perante aquela cena.

Se a Hilary e o Tyson não estivessem tão assustados, teriam reparado na estranheza de ver o Kai a rir.

Depois deles saírem da cabana dos gritos, o Kenny juntou-se a eles.

"Então, onde queres ir agora?" - perguntou o Ray.

"Nada fantasmagórico." - disseram a Hilary, o Tyson e o Kenny ao mesmo tempo.

"Quero ir até à montanha russa!" - disse o Kai.

"Oh não!" - disseram todos os outros.

De qualquer maneira, eles fizeram a vontade ao Kai. O Tyson, a Hilary, o Max e o Kenny gritavam sempre que faziam uma curva e o Ray tapava a boca com as mãos.

Depois de saírem da montanha russa, o Tyson e o Ray foram rapidamente até à casa de banho para vomitarem e a Hilary parecia estar meio tonta.

Eles passaram a tarde no parque de diversões e depois voltaram ao dojo do avô do Tyson.

"Eu vou fazer o jantar." - disse o Ray, dirigindo-se para a cozinha.

"Eu ajudo-te Ray." - disse o Max seguindo-o.

"Eu tenho de ir trabalhar no novo pião do Tyson." - disse o Kenny.

"Vai ser o melhor pião de sempre." - disse o Tyson.

"Vamos trabalhar nele lá fora." - disse o Kenny. - "Anda Tyson."

Os dois saíram da sala, deixando o Kai e a Hilary sozinhos. Por algumas horas o Kai tinha-se esquecido do seu problema de saúde. Agora à sua frente estava a rapariga por quem ele estava apaixonado.

Noutra altura, teria sido muito difícil para o Kai admitir os seus sentimentos para consigo e para com a Hilary também. Mas nesta altura da sua vida, não tinha tempo para hesitações.

"Hilary, tenho de te dizer uma coisa." - disse o Kai.

"O quê Kai?" - perguntou a Hilary.

"Eu estou apaixonado por ti." - disse o Kai rapidamente.

"Tu... o quê?" - perguntou a Hilary surpreendida.

O Kai aproximou-se dela e beijou-a. Surpreendentemente para ele, ela correspondeu e eles ficaram assim até não terem mais ar.

"Eu amo-te Hilary." - disse o Kai.

"Kai. Eu também te amo." - disse a Hilary e eles voltaram a beijar-se.

Minutos depois, foi a hora do jantar e todos começaram a comer. Como era costume, o Tyson comia à velocidade da luz. O Kai levantou-se a meio do jantar, decidido a dizer-lhes algumas coisas.

"Eu queria dizer que, mesmo que eu nunca tenha admitido, vocês são uma boa equipa."

"Nós somos uma boa equipa." - corrigiu o Max.

"Exacto. E reconheço que o Kenny é muito inteligente, o Tyson, apesar de sortudo, também é muito bom a lutar beyblade, o Ray é um óptimo amigo, o Max tem uma alegria contagiosa e a Hilary é linda de morrer." - disse o Kai.

Todos ficaram muito espantados com as declarações do Kai e sorriram. Porém, a Hilary disse:

"Kai, diz-nos o que se passa."

"Não se passa nada."

"Oh, passa-se sim." - disse ela. - "Primeiro és simpático, depois queres ir até ao parque de diversões, divertes-te e ris, elogias-nos, deixas os treinos para trás e ainda há outras coisas. De certeza que se passa alguma coisa."

"Concordo com a Hilary." - disse o Ray.

"Pois, a Hilary tem razão." - disse o Kenny.

"Diz-nos o que se passa." - pediu o Max.

"Vá lá, nós somos amigos." - disse o Tyson.

"Está bem, eu conto-vos o que se passa." - disse o Kai.

Todos ficaram a olhar para ele.

"Fui hoje ao médico." - disse o Kai. - "Fui receber o resultado dos meus exames."

"E o que é que o médico te disse?" - perguntou a Hilary.

"Ele disse-me que tenho um tumor no cérebro." - respondeu o Kai.

"Oh que horror." - disse a Hilary.

"Oh, isso é mau." - disse o Tyson. - "A propósito, o que é que isso quer dizer?"

"Quer dizer que o tumor pode alastrar a qualquer momento e eu posso morrer de um segundo para o outro." - respondeu o Kai.

"Oh!" - disse o Tyson abrindo muito os olhos.

"Kai, eu lamento muito." - disse o Ray.

"Nós vamos apoiar-te." - disse o Max.

"Sim, espero que me apoiem, mas não quero que tenham pena de mim." - disse o Kai. - "Agora vou deitar-me, até amanhã."

O Kai saiu da sala de jantar, indo em direcção ao lugar onde ele e os outros Blade Breakers iam dormir.

"Oh, isto foi uma surpresa." - disse o Kenny.

"Não estava nada à espera." - disse o Max.

"Eu tenho de ir falar com o Kai." - disse a Hilary.

A Hilary saiu da sala de jantar e em pouco tempo, entrou na sala onde eles iam dormir. O Kai estava lá.

"Kai..."

"Hilary, não quero que tenhas pena de mim."

"Está bem." - disse a Hilary. - "Mas eu vou estar sempre ao teu lado."

"Obrigado Hilary." - disse o Kai.

A Hilary aproximou-se dele e eles beijaram-se.

No dia seguinte, o Kai acordou cedo. Ao menos não tinha morrido durante a noite. As dores de cabeça voltaram quando tomava o pequeno-almoço.

Depois dirigiu-se ao consultório do médico e ficou à espera, até que a enfermeira o mandou entrar.

"Bom dia Sr. Hiwatari." - disse o médico.

"Bom dia doutor." - disse o Kai. - "Já tem aí as análises mais pormenorizadas?"

"Sim e não."

"Como, sim e não? Ou tem ou não tem."

"Eu tenho-as aqui." - disse o médico. - "Mas não lhas posso mostrar."

"Porquê?"

"Bem... lamento, ou talvez não, mas houve um erro e os seus exames foram trocados, você não tem nenhum tumor no cérebro."

"Não tenho?" - perguntou o Kai espantado. - "Mas... e as minhas dores de cabeça?"

"Oh, é apenas uma questão de começar a usar óculos." - disse o médico. - "Desculpe por tudo o que o fizemos passar."

"Tudo bem. Espero que não se voltem a enganar em nenhuns exames meus." - disse o Kai.

Quando o Kai saiu do consultório do médico, pensou no quanto tinha sido estúpido. Tinha elogiado o Tyson e os outros, tinha sido simpático, tinha ido a um parque de diversões.

Pronto, os outros nunca mais iam ter respeito por ele. O que havia de fazer agora? A sua imagem estava denegrida, estava na lama.

E depois pensou na Hilary. Beijou-a, declarou-se e ela correspondeu. Ele sorriu. Pensando bem, nem tudo tinha sido assim tão mau...

**E Fim. Então, estavam à espera deste final ou nem por isso? Mandem reviews por favor!**


End file.
